Generally, blood separation, plasma extraction, property analysis of blood, and the like are performed by equipment or apparatuses suitable for respective purposes. The blood is divided into the plasma and blood cells by an apparatus such as a centrifuge, and the divided plasma is extracted by pipetting and the like. Further, properties of the blood such as viscosity, hematocrit, and the like of the blood may be analyzed by dedicated equipment for measuring each property.
A series of processes through the dedicated equipment have an advantage of more accurately performing each process, but there are disadvantages that in order to check the blood condition, a large amount of blood may be used, and a long testing time for checking all blood conditions is taken due to non-continuous processes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.